Kanadian Brothers
Kanadian Brothers are a trio of 3 Kremlings, hence their name, speak like canadians, and attack like canadians and kremlings, their first appearance is M&L, W&W : The Chaos Appearance There are Three kremlings, the first one is Joe, and the second one is Hoe, and the third one is Boe, they wear Queen's Guards Clothings, and Hoe carrys a shotgun with tiny bullet bills in them, the trio wears black gloves, instead of Queen's Guards boots, they wear Dark-blue Boots instead M&L, W&W : The Chaos The trio appears as a optional boss, they ride on ontop of each other, if Mario defeats Joe, the other two will fall, Hoe attacks mario by shooting tiny bullet bills from his shotgun, while Boe will attack mario by balancing 3 balls (sometimes, he will balance a anchor, a pot, or just a boat.), Mario has to counter the objects that fall on him with a hammer, if they are countered, they will be reflected back at one of the Kanadian Brothers, if failed, the objects will hit Mario, making him sometimes dizzy, if Mario either defeats one of them, the Kanadian Brother will have a chance to use a 1-Up on one of them, thus reviving the brother, if mario defeats the Kanadian Brothers, he will unlock Luigi Stats Defense - Joe, 2, Hoe, 3, Boe, 4 Attack - Joe, 2, Hoe, 3, Boe, 4 HP - Joe : 1400, Hoe : 1500, Boee : 1600 SP - The Trio : 150 Attacks Joe : None Hoe : Shooting tiny bullet bills from his shotgun Boe : Balancing stuff Spells Joe : Electric Wall, Fire Wall Hoe : Magic Bomb, Magic Pixie Dust Boe : Heal Trivia *The Kanadian name is puns on "Kremling", and "Canadian" *if you talk to the The Kanadian brothers on the overworld at the entrance of their boss fight, one of them will say "It's Too Dangerous to go out there, take this", Mario is given Link's Sword, this is a reference to the Game, Legend of Zelda *Kremlings never appeared in this game, except for The Kanadian Brothers, however, the game originally had Kremlings as enemys in this game and NPC Kremlings in the game before, but this idea was cut due to taking place in Mario's Universe, not Donkey Kong's. *if you Talk to Hoe on the overworld at the entrance, he will sometimes say "Have you got any Wrinkles you old plumber?", he is almost referencing Wrinkly Kong *On the battle background, there are several Tiny Bullet bills in boxes on the background, and multiple shot guns used to shoot them, Meaning Hoe is a Arms Dealer, however he will only sell some Gun-like weapons and Tiny Bullet bills once you beat the Kanadian Brothers. *If Mario still waits while next to the Kanadian Brothers in a hour or so, Mario will do a pose of himself dancing like Dale from the KOTH YTP "Robo-dale's Marital Dance". Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Kremlings Category:Males Category:Donkey Kong (series)